The shotgun converter is a plug that is designed to convert modern shotguns into muzzle loading firearms. The conversion can be done with ease and requires only a few minutes of time. The conversion allows the use of black powder in the converted shotgun and enables hunters to hunt throughout all hunting seasons in all states. The converter has only one removable part, is easily cleaned, safe to use, and easy to apply to modern shotguns.